elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bound Bow (Skyrim)
Bound Bow is an Adept-level Conjuration spell in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. When cast, it equips an ethereal version of the Daedric Bow and 100 ethereal Daedric Arrows for 120 seconds. It does not, however, begin with the same statistics as the daedric bow. More information about this is found in the next section below. Base Damage This weapon has a base damage of 18 and is increased to a base damage of 24 after the Conjuration level 20 perk, Mystic Binding, is applied. The Bound Arrows have damage rating of 24, equal to their Daedric counterparts. Skills Casting the spell Bound Bow (in the presence of enemies) increases the Conjuration skill, and landing shots with the weapon increases the Archery skill. Thus, the Conjuration skill governs the magicka cost of the spell, and the Archery skill governs the damage ability of the weapon. Perks *Soul Stealer: automatically inflicts targets of bound weapons with Soul Trap. *Oblivion Binding: conjured daedra attacked with bound weapons are banished. Reanimated Dead will flee upon hit. *Mystic Binding: Increases the base damage of all Bound Weapons. *The Bound Bow is also affected by all Archery Perks. Spell Tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 335 *See [[Spell Tome (Skyrim)|'Spell Tome']] for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition Loot *Hidden under a lantern in a bucket in the NNW corner of Fort Amol Prison. *In the chest across from Thorald Grey-Mane in Northwatch Keep when he is freed during Missing in Action. Merchants *Calcelmo in Understone Keep, in Markarth. *Phinis Gestor at The College of Winterhold. *Farenger Secret-Fire in Dragonsreach, inside of Whiterun. Usefulness *Once the player runs out of arrows, the Bound Bow dispels. *Summoning the Bound Bow creates noise, so it is not advisable to do so in a room inhabited by enemies if one wishes to remain stealthed. This can however be avoided with the Quiet Casting perk in the Illusion skill tree. Bugs *Once the player shoots a Bound Arrow with the Bound Bow, the arrow does not despawn and its blue glow is quite visible. The arrows will despawn if too many of them are lying around. * Sometimes, if the player tries to double-cast a bound bow, the result will be a quiver with arrows on the player's back but no bow. Conjuring another bow (single-casting) will supply the conjured bow. When rapidly in need of a bound bow it is best to conjure one with single-casting. This is also true for the console version of the game. *If the conjuration duration ends while the player is in the process of recovering from being knocked down by an Unrelenting Force Shout, the player's hands will be stuck in the position they were before being hit. The best way to recover is to sheath the weapon and recast. *Sometimes when crouching and conjuring the bow, the player will not be able to use it until changing to a standing position, and the bow falls into the player's hands. *If the player tries to cast bound bow with both hands simultaneously (but not dual-casting) the bound bow will not manifest even though the sound and appearances indicate that it will be. See Also *Bound Items (Oblivion) *Bound Battleaxe (Skyrim) *Bound Sword (Skyrim) Gallery Magic_Bow.jpg|A player shooting a bear with a Bound Bow Bound Bow on Falmer.jpg Bound Bow 3.jpg Bound Bow 2.jpg Bound Bow 1.jpg Bound Bow 4.jpg Category:Spells Category:Skyrim: Spells Category:Conjuration Category:Skyrim: Conjuration Category:Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons